


Fiore prezioso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giglio [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La mia personale interpretazione di come James Potter e Lily Evans si sono messi insieme.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Fandom: Harry PotterPairing: James/LilyPrompt: La gente nasconde l'amore come se fosse un fiore troppo prezioso per essere colto.





	1. Fiore prezioso

Fiore prezioso

“Ti ho detto infinite volte che non voglio avere niente a che fare con te Potter!” gridò Lily. Strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche, il vento le fece aleggiare i lunghi capelli rossi intorno al viso e le iridi verdi le si scurirono brillarono di riflessi smeraldo. James avanzò verso di lei, la sciarpa dei Grifondoro gli sbatteva contro il petto.

“Lily, non sono più il ragazzino che ero prima. L’amore permette di crescere e io per te l’ho fatto” ribatté. Evans avanzò a sua volta, allungò la mano e lo indicò con l’indice.

“Perché dovrei crederci?” domandò e la voce le tremò. James le strinse il polso e le fece avvicinare l’indice fino a portarselo sul petto.

“Perché mi ami anche tu” sussurrò con voce roca. La mezzosangue arrossì, strinse i denti e si voltò di lato sbuffando.

“Sei il solito borioso” si lamentò.

“La gente nasconde l’amore come se fosse un fiore troppo prezioso per essere colto, ma visto le minacce che si profilano all’orizzonte potrebbe non esserci mai più la possibilità di viverlo” disse indurendo il tono. Accarezzò il volto pallido di Lily che si voltò, si piegò in avanti e chiuse gli occhi baciandola. Evans lo abbracciò e contraccambiò.


	2. Cap.2 La verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> Pairing: Lily Evans/Chi volete.  
> Prompt: Storia interessante, fratello. Raccontacela di nuovo.

Cap.2 La verità  
  
Lily pulì il viso del neonato con il bavaglino. Harry sorrise, gorgogliò e dimenò le mani. Sirius si sporse e fece muovere il sonaglino. Il bambino batté le mani e sorrise, le iridi verde smeraldo gli brillarono.  
  
“Oggi è l’anniversario del mio fidanzamento con James” disse la Potter. Lupin guardò il bambino afferrargli l’indice della mano con la sua manina e stringerlo, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.  
  
“Perciò ora potete anche dirmi da dove è uscita quella frase tanto romantica e tanto poco da lui” disse Lily. Harry gorgogliò più forte, la madre se lo appoggiò al petto e lo cullò.  
  
“Ecco … vedi …”. Iniziò Lupin.  
  
   
  
 _Remus appoggiò i piedi sul bordo del letto e si leccò le labbra. Il viso smagrito e pallido rifletteva la luce della lampada, strinse più forte i bordi del libro._  
  
 _“Il cielo è formato da infiniti veli bianchi. Il mare è bianco come il latte è quel biancore si compenetrava al resto del mondo. Tutto mi pareva in pace, senza peccato …” lesse ad alta voce. Peter Minus sbadigliò, si coricò nel proprio letto e tirò le tende._  
  
 _“Lily, tu sei bella quanto un boccino … no, Lily tu sei il mio boccino. Peggio” borbottò Potter. Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla colonna del proprio letto a baldacchino._  
  
 _“ … il dolce frusciare del vento e la melodia delle onde contrastano con il verso dei figli della libertà. I gabbiani accarezzano l’aria. E io sto qui, in questa favola. Ti attendo amore mio da infiniti decenni. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dichiararmi a te, oh celeste creatura. La gente nasconde l’amore come se fosse un fiore troppo prezioso per essere colto …”. Proseguì a leggere Lupin._  
  
 _“Ehy, friend!” gridò Sirius. Afferrò la spalla di James e lo strattonò. Potter assottigliò gli occhi e si voltò._  
  
 _“Non vedi che sto cercando di trovare un modo per dichiararm…” ribatté. Black gli tappò la bocca._  
  
 _“Alle femmine piacciono le smancerie. Dille: La gente nasconde l’amore come se fosse un fiore troppo prezioso per essere colto e poi qualcosa sulla fine per fare più figo” spiegò. Tolse la mano dalle labbra del migliore amico, che annuì._  
  
 _“Farò un figurone!” gridò James._  
  
   
  
Lily scoppiò a ridere. Harry lasciò il dito di Remus e si voltò. Guardò il viso della mamma e le afferrò una ciocca di capelli vermigli con entrambe le mani.  
  
“Storia interessante fratello, raccontacela di nuovo; ma quando arriva James” disse Sirius.  
  
   
  



End file.
